Threes
by Priestess Kitty Neko
Summary: Lea, Tia, Asha. Three new scouts, One new enemy. what will happen...or rather, what wont happen? If anyone liked the characters but thought the plot was off, read Eventuality. Which will be better.
1. The new girls

**Disclaimer-** As much as I regret it, I do not own Sailor Moon. sigh. I do own a third of Lea, Asha, Tia and later characters, so mitts off. -laughs-

* * *

**Chapter 1- The new girls**

It was dusk, the dimming grey light casting shadows over Tokyo. In the top window of a tall apartment building, three figures surveyed the area before them.

"So this is Tokyo" one of the shadowy figures said. Her voice was feminine, sweet. The second rested her head on the balcony.

"I miss home already. Why is it so cold?" she asked. Her voice was warm, soothing. The third shook her head.

"Cold? It's summer!" she said. Her voice was sharp, and pleasant.

"So?" the second replied.

"Relax girls, we have a job to do." The first intervened smoothly. The second stood up straighter.

"Right, stop Them. Find the Sailor Scouts" she said softly.

"So… dose this mean what I think it means?" the third almost whined. The first giggled.

"We'll enroll in the school tomorrow" she said. the three figures turned to study Tokyo once again. The sleeping city, unaware of what turmoil was to come…

--

Serena, for once in her life, was early for school. In her defense, she had gone to bed early in anticipation for the next day and set her alarm early as well. Over the holidays she had done a lot of thinking and while she wasn't going to completely change, she had decided it might help to pay attention during school. So here she was, as the rest of the class filed into the class room and stared at her in shock.

"Serena, what's gotten in to you, I never thought I'd see you at school this early" said Molly as she took her seat. Serena grinned at her.

"Just thought maybe, I should try something shocking!" she replied. Attention turned to the front as their teacher walked in.

"Class, today I would like to welcome some new students. Girls?" she beckoned. Three girls walked into the room. The first was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes that could only be called bronze. She smiled sweetly and shyly at the class.

"My name is Asha" she said hesitantly.

The second girl was a little bolder. Her bright orange hair was unlikely to ever be overlooked and her golden eyes blazed unashamedly.

"Hello." She said cheerfully "I'm Lea" she poked the girl next to her.

"What? Oh…" the girl blushed. She had pale blonde hair, almost silver but not quite. Her eyes were silver, and shone with sincerity.

"Nice to meet you all, my name's Tia" she said, smiling cheerfully.

Serena guessed the three girls were sisters. While the way they talked and acted was different, and their colorings were quite different; Tia had the palest white skin she had ever seen, Lea was slightly tanned and Asha's skin was a kind of pink, their features were similar and the way they interacted told her they were either sisters or best friends.

"Asha, Tia and Lea just moved here from Australia, so be nice, okay." Miss Haruka said. "There is a seat near the window, one at the back, and one next to Serena…who is actually here early for once. Wave please." Serena raised her hand.

The three girls exchanged glances. Asha went to the window seat, Lea walked up the back, and Tia plonked herself next to Serena. She grinned at Serena cheerfully.

"Hello!" she held out a hand. "I'm Tia!" she seemed to have a talent for ending her sentences with exclamation marks. She seemed cheerful, and it was almost impossible not to like her immediately.

"So, you're Serena?" she asked. Serena nodded.

"Well, Serena, your broach is glowing." She pointed out. Serena glanced down, just in time to see her broach cease it's glowing. She glanced back at Tia, but the girl just smiled and turned her attention back to the teacher. Serena made a note to talk to the girls and Luna about it.

In break time, Tia dragged Serena over to the other two new girls. Serena decided she saw the scouts enough out of school and she could spend lunch with these mysterious girls, and maybe she could find out some information.

"Asha, Lea! This is Serena!" said Tia brightly. Lea rolled her eyes.

"Beware the exclamation marks Tia" she said jokingly. Tia blushed, and stuck her tongue out.

"Sometimes, you two are so rude" said Asha, but calmly, as if she knew she could never change them and wouldn't want to. She turned the effects of her smile on Serena. Somehow, she felt calmed.

"I'm Asha. My sisters can be silly, but…" she paused. Serena nodded.

"I know what you mean." She replied. They watched the two for a bit.

"Say Serena" said Lea, turning from Tia suddenly. Tia pouted.

"Yes?" Replied Serena curiously.

"Tia will die if she doesn't get good clothes soon, I'm sure Asha needs new nail polish to add to her collection…" she continued, ignoring Tia's indignant "Hey!"

"And I'd love to know where the game stores and video arcades are, so I was wondering if you would go shopping with us and show us the best places?" she smiled convincingly. Was it just Serena's imagination or had Tia's eyes just glowed. With what, she wasn't quite sure.

"Sure, I'd love to! We can go to the Arcade, get some ice-cream" she agreed.

"Defiantly the ice-cream!" said Tia as her sisters laughed.

As the four girls left the school that afternoon, Serena felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned, and saw no one. _'Probably just my imagination'_ she thought dismissively and turned back to follow the other three, who were calling for her to catch up.

In the shadow cast by the afternoon sun, a pair of ice blue eyes watched them.

* * *

Well? I may be a little slow in getting new chapters up, I apologise in advance. Constructive critisism is REALLY welcome. My friend is bad at that, she just tells me it's good. She's no help at all. Mwahahahahahahaha.


	2. An ice cold enemy

Disclaimer- Obviously, I do not own Sailor Moon. We cant have everything.

* * *

**Chapter 2- An ice cold enemy **

"That girl has strong energy. She may prove useful to finding the three princesses." Said a cold voice, a voice that brought to mind winter and frozen landscapes. A woman sat in a room of ice, gazing into a frost covered mirror.

"Good. Her energy will help fuel the Nega." The voice that can from the mirror was empty, full of nothingness. "You have done well Glacia. Capture her."

The ice woman bowed to the man behind the mirror.

"It shall be as you command" she said, and was gone.

--

"Kawaii!" squealed Tia as she spotted a fluffy cream teddy wearing a scarf and beanie. She picked it up and gave it a cuddle.

"I want!" she said in a child-like voice. She giggled. Lea sighed.

"You're so…childish sometimes. You have money, you buy it" she said reasonably. Tia pouted.

"That's no fun!" she said, mock-annoyed. "But, but…he's so cute! I shall call him…Charlie!" she laughed evilly.

"Tia, you sure are scary sometimes" said Lea, shaking her head. "Why oh why did we ever feed you sugar"

Serena and Asha stood back a little from the two girls. Asha smiled.

"I keep telling Lea she should go to Tia's drama classes, but she doesn't listen" she told Serena.

"Tia dose Drama?" Serena asked, surprised. Asha looked shocked.

"Come on, isn't it obvious? She's going to be an actress or something similar when she gets out of school." She nodded.

Tia bounced up to them, holding the teddy.

"Look! His name is Charlie!" she said. Lea followed her more calmly.

"Asha, why did you let her have sugar?" she asked reproachfully. Asha shrugged. Tia frowned.

"You can't keep us junk-a-holics away from Ice-cream, so don't even try" she said knowledgably, slinging an arm around Serena's shoulders.

"To true" agreed Serena, nodding wisely. Asha hid her mouth behind her hand, but her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. Lea had no such qualms, and bent double laughing.

"You…look…so…_funny_!" she gasped between giggles. Tia and Serena pretended to be miffed.

"I think it's time for a break." Said Asha tactfully. "Do you know a good place for a milkshake, Serena?"

"Do I ever" grinned Serena and dragged them off.

--

Lea watched Serena as she sipped her chocolate milkshake and considered. Serena was a lot like Tia in a way. It wasn't at all hard for Lea to believe she was the one they were searching for. She recognized the broach, knew Tia had to. The only question now was what to do next.

'_Serena was easy to like.'_ She thought. _'I can see why she's still alive after all this time. All those enemies'_

She took another sip, as Serena joked around with Tia. She saw Asha shake her head at them. She grinned at her, sharing a look. A flash of blue caught Lea's eyes; she turned casually, although her heart was racing. She caught Asha's eye and gestured towards the figure with her own. A flicker of annoyance was all Asha let though. She nudged Tia's leg and shrugged with her shoulder. Lea flicked her eyes briefly to Serena, who was sitting beside her. Asha frowned a little.

"Lets see what happens" she mouthed. Lea nodded slightly.

The air was defiantly chillier.

Serena noticed the chill.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" she asked, looking outside. Tia shrugged.

"Maybe the air conditioning got turned up to high" she said. Serena nodded.

"that must be it" she agreed.

"Serena? You cat wants to talk to you" Lea said, pointing at the small black cat near Serena's chair.

"Hmm? What do you mean" Serena laughed a bit nervously as she picked Luna up.

Lea laughed.

"Just that look cats get" she said cheerfully. Serena relaxed a little.

"Um, well…I'll just take her home. Bad kitty, getting out like this" she stood.

"We'll wait for you to get back" called Tia after her as Serena walked to the exit. She waved in reply.

"She's here" said Lea, as soon as Serena was out of earshot.. Asha nodded.

"I didn't think they'd find us so fast." She said, thoughtful.

"I don't think they're after us." Disagreed Tia. Lea nodded.

"We already know Serena has a strong energy force. They're after her, I'll bet" she bit her lip.

--

Someone screamed.

Ice coated the café. People were frozen where they sat. A tall woman with short ice blue hair and cold blue eyes stood in the centre of the room. She coldly surveyed the room. A girl trying to flee was frozen with a glance.

"Your energy is weak. Barely enough for our needs" she remarked coolly. She turned her head.

"A cat" she remarked. A small grin graced her perfect face. "No, not a cat." She twirled gracefully and picked up Luna by the scruff of her neck. "A scout cat" she laughed, ice flowing down from her hand and encasing the cat. She dropped the cat.

"Luna!" called a shocked voice. The ice woman looked up. Serena stood in the doorway, in her transformed state.

"Sailor moon, welcome" she said, spreading her arms wide. "Will you dare the cold?" Ice spears appeared around her and sped through the air. Serena squeaked and dodged.

"Who are you?!" she asked.

The woman smiled.

"I am Glacia, one of the three Elements. We need your energy, Sailor Moon. You will help us destroy the Crystal Alliance." She laughed again, attacking Serena again with ice. Serena ran, dodging the ice shards. She hide behind an upturned table, panting.

"Tired already, Sailor Moon" came Glacia's cold voice. Serena could hear her getting closer.

"You always did like playing with your victims, Glacia" came a voice Serena recognized. She peeked over the edge of the table. Glacia turned to the voice.

"So…the three princesses come out of hiding" she said spitefully.

"That's right Glacia." Said Lea. "Can you win against all three?"

"Who are you?" asked Serena. _'And are you on my side, or the ice witches?'_

Lea smiled at her.

"Sun Crystal Power!"

"Earth Crystal Power!"

"Moon, Crystal, Power!"

* * *

Ah, Cliffhangers. How I love them. -giggle-

Are they bad, or are they good? Stay tuned. Although, I think it's kind of obvious. Mwahahahaha.

Thank you for you reveiws so far. Love you all...well, most of you. -laughs- I'm not sure about how this chapter turned out though...it didn't quite work the way I wanted it to.


	3. Three New Scouts

Hello again, it's (cougcoughFINALLYcoughcough) chapter three. sorry about the wait...but enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own. That's for sure. -sighs-

* * *

**Chapter 3- Three new Scouts!**

"Sun Crystal Power!"

"Earth Crystal Power!"  
"Moon, Crystal, Power!"

Gold, silver and bronze light surrounded the three girls. It flashed, than disappeared.

"I am the Sailor Scout of the Moon, Princess Tia!" announced Tia. Mimicking Serena's moves she continued, "I fight for Love, and Truth!"

"Capitals, Tia?" asked Asha. Tia glared at them, waiting for them to say something.

Lea moaned.

"Do we have to?"

Tia nodded.

She sighed.

"I am the Sailor Scout of the Sun, Princess Lea!" she made a face. "I fight for…let's see…Justice and Freedom!" she finished with relief. Asha smiled slightly. Both girls turned at look at her. She laughed.

"I am the Sailor Scout of the Earth, Princess Asha. I fight for Dreams, and for Peace" she said, calmly.

Glacia regarded the three coolly as Serena's mind still tried to come to grips with what they had just said.

"Well, so this is where the three renegade princesses turned up" Glacia smiled, but the smile didn't reach her cold eyes.

"Lord Orion is very displeased with you" she said.

Tia flapped a hand and then back-flipped over the ice-shard Glacia aimed at her. She landed next to Serena gracefully.

"Well, Sere', do you always laze around when an enemy is trying to kill you?" she asked cheekily, grinning at her. She then grabbed Serena and pulled her out of the blast that Glacia sent towards them, depositing her next to Asha, and joining Lea in the fight.

"Wow" was all Serena could say, as she watched the two fight.

She heard a mutter from beside her. She turned sideways to see Asha clasp her hands in front of her. A shimmering bronze barrier rose up, just as a stray attack launched towards them. The ice shard shattered on impact.

Serena knew she should be fighting this menace, and tried to rise, but Asha placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her.

"I know this must be hard to understand, and I know you're used to being the one who's fighting, but Lea has been training her whole life to defeat Glacia." Her eyes held understanding in their bronze depths.

"We'll explain all this later. You have a right to know. Now, however, is perhaps not the best time."

Serena held her gaze for a moment longer, than nodded.

"Later" she agreed.

Lea laughed as another shard of ice missed hitting her.

"Getting old, Glacia? Why, last time you almost killed me!" she taunted. Glacia snarled.

"Ice dose not age" she replied, icily. Tia giggled from behind her.

"That was a lot of ice in that sentence" she remarked, and flinched as both Glacia and Lea glared at her.

"I'll, um…I'll just go and talk to Asha, okay?" she stuttered and backed away. Lea laughed a little.

"Well? You're holding back, Glacia. You can't defeat us that way" Lea sighed. "I guess you really have gotten old and weak. You're not worth my time"

Glacia Stood still.

"Fine than, little princess. Taste the full power of ice!  
An ice storm whipped up, surrounding Glacia and Lea. Serena's eyes widened, she couldn't see either of the two anymore. Asha placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her down.

She heard Lea laugh.

Then a flash of blinding white hot light illuminated the room, and when Serena could see again, she gasped.

Glacia held her hand over her eyes a if that could protect her from the heat, all her ice melted and evaporated. Lea held a giant sword, with colours of fire staining the metal of the blade. She grinned, and the sword burst into flame. She twirled it for effect, and then leapt forward, driving the blade into Glacia's heart.

"Sun, POWER!" she yelled. Glacia screamed as red hot flames engulfed her body. Then the screaming stopped, and all that remained was a small shard of ice-blue crystal.

Lea sighed, and dropped her hand down, the sword disappearing in a puff of flame.

"It's over. Traitor to the Crystal Alliance, your sentence has been carried out." She announced and, bending, picked up the small crystal. She held it to face level and blew softly onto it's surface. It flashed gold. She put it in her pocket.

"That was wonderful!" breathed Tia and glomped her sister. Le gave a small cry of surprise, and dodged.

Serena stood up, feeling shaky. She watched the two sisters, acting exactly as they had earlier that day, before any of this had even happened.

Asha came to stand beside her.

"We will explain this later. For now, let us leave before we are discovered" she said softly. Serena nodded, not wishing to let these people out of her sight. She still had no idea who they were, or even if they were in her side. Asha smiled at her, understanding.

"Come to our place. All will be understood there" she advised.

"Well, I don't seem to have much of a choice" joked Serena half-heartedly.

Asha hide a smile.

"No, you don't" she agreed, now straight faced. "Come on"

"Earth, Teleport!"

Before Serena could blink, the cafe had vanished.

* * *

So...was it okay? constructive critisism is really, really, welcome. yup, yup. -giggles insanely-


	4. Past truths

Disclaimer- Blah, Blah, I do not own, ectra.

If that sounded a bit rude, sorry.

Anyway, after forever, chapter 4! I'm planing on 10 chapters, so we're nearly halfway! This chapter is a little boring, basicly explaining who Asha, Tia and Lea are. Oh, well, we can't always be fighting.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Past truths**

"Where are we!?' Serena bit her lip to keep from crying out in surprise.

"Hmm?" Asha turned her attention back to Serena. "Oh, we're at our apartment, if you look outside, you'll see we're still in Japan." She pointed to the balcony.

Serena walked over to reassure herself.  
"On the other hand, it is really cold" Lea said shivering, "So have some hot chocolate and sit down in the warmth. I miss summer"  
"It is summer" Serena said, dazed.

Lea huffed.

"Temperatures are so cold on earth. Why couldn't you have lived in the desert at least! Or if that's too hard, how about Australia! Australia has some nice hot temperatures! " she accused.

"Just because the sun is unbearably hot…" Tia began, but Asha cut her off.

"I think the temperature is lovely" she said in a sweet tone that had both Tia and Lea agreeing straight away.

"Your right, it's lovely"

"Just right, couldn't be more perfect"

Serena giggled softly.

"Now Serena, have a seat." Asha pointed to the couch, and pressed a mug of hot chocolate into her hands. Serena wasn't sure when she'd had the time to make it, but she was distracted before she could wonder more.

"Now, you have no idea who we are, correct?' It wasn't really a question, but Serena nodded anyway.

"Well, you are the princess of the moon, so you know about the kingdom of the moon" Asha began, looking for confirmation. Serena nodded.

"And your boyfriend is the prince of the earth, so you know of that to" she continued.

"In this time, there is a…"

"Organization! Can we use that word? I love it, it makes it all sound so sinister" Lea put in brightly.

"We aren't evil" Tia sighed, but then laughed. "But I agree!"

The two of them broke into evil laughter.

"Are you finished?' Asha asked politely. She got two sheepish nods.

"To continue, there is an…organization, as Lea put it, but I don't think that's the right word at all. Let's try agreement. An agreement between the kingdoms of the Moon"

She gestured to Tia, "of the Earth," she pointed at herself, "And of the Sun, the third kingdom" she indicated Lea.

"The…Sun?' Serena repeated.

"It's a marvelous place, all warm and plenty of good warriors, and smiths to. We have some really nice metal work." Lea told her encouragingly.

Tia sniffed but said nothing.

"Lea is the princess of the Sun, heiress to the throne. Tia for the moon, and while your prince is also a member of the royal family, the earth is mine to take care of." Asha told Serena.

"The agreement is what Glacia referred to, the Crystal Alliance" Tia informed her. Serena, who felt only slightly less confused, tilted her head.

"I thought you were sisters?" she asked, baffled.

"We are!" Tia said cheerfully. Lea giggled at Serena's confusion.

"We all have the same father, but we have different mothers, and technically, we're triplets, but believe me, our family tree is really confusing and would take forever to explain. I mean, we have an older sister who isn't a princess at all and I have a younger brother who isn't related to any of my other sisters, and we have a cousin on our father's side." She giggled. "And those are just the important ones.

"Aza! IMPORTANT!" Tia spluttered.

"That's my brother, Tia. Shut it" Lea told her acidly.

"One other thing is though; Tia's mother was your mother's sister's descendant. So, while I, you and Lea aren't related by blood, Tia's your cousin" Asha smiled at her.

"Cousin…more like eighth cousin" Tia giggled.

"No wonder your so alike" Lea muttered, and flinched when Tia turned her glare upon her.

"Sorry" she squeaked.

"The bottom line is that Lord Orion, and his three minions, are after you and your energy" Tia turned back to Serena.

"Minions?'

"Yes. You already met Glacia. There is also Ember, a girl with a hot-temper and a taste for burning, and Forest. He uses some kind of mind-power…we don't know much about him" Tia said, sitting down opposite her.

Lea continued to stand. She looked out over the city, and then turned back to Serena.

"We don't know who he is or what he wants" Lea said softly, "All we knew is two years ago, when we were twelve, he tried attacking my home, and Tia's. We pushed him back, but at great cost. We haven't heard from him in a year. Then suddenly, we get reports of his return. He has now turned his attention to earth" here she paused.

"Aren't you to young to be in my year?" Serena asked the first thing that came to mind.

Asha laughed,

"Learning available to the pubic of earth is far different from what we got." She said, than sobered.

"Serena…have you heard from any of the other scouts recently?" she looked at Serena sadly.

"No…" Serena answered, thinking. Tia sighed.

"You wouldn't have. Lord Orion has them. Scouts have strong energy forces, useful in his plans. You…you will be his greatest prize"

Serena looked at her for a few disbelieving seconds.

"Ar-are you sure" she whispered.

"Yes. No, wait! You can't defeat him on your own" Asha grasped Serena's arm as she made to stand up and pushed her back down.

"We're sorry. But…Lord Orion is our responsibility." Lea rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"This is all a bit much. Drink your chocolate" Asha said, pushing Serena's untouched mug back into her hands. Serena obediently took a sip, never on to pass up sweets.

"I can help. They're my girls, my friends." She said defiantly after she'd swallowed. Than, to her surprise, Tia pumped a fist into the air, Asha laughed delightedly, and Lea grinned at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

* * *

As always, constructive critisism is really welcome. In fact, any kind of reveiw is really welcome. While I love **Spastic-Fairy** for her reveiws, she's about the only one who dose. plus, she's my best-friend, so her opinions have to be in my favor. Well, they don't, but they always seem to be.

Well, If it takes that much effort to reveiw, don't. I'm not going to say something stupid like "I'll only update if I get X number of reveiws". But...just one?


	5. Fire Fighters

Disclaimer- I do not own, becasue of i did than Darien would either be dead or a much cooler character.

after this i cant be bothered to do an more disclaimers, i think you get the picture that i do not own Sailor Moon.

Well, Chapter five finally. Took me forever to write for some reason, and I'm getting lots of preassure by my brother to do Chapter eight, so obviously i need to write more and read less. Well, on with the story, and the second Evil Minion.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Fire fighters**

"Sailor Moon seems to be trying to escape from the Princesses" A voice full of heat spoke out of the darkness. A woman stood in the middle of a room full of fire. She was playing with small flecks of flame, seemingly ignoring the golden mirror.

"Hmm, find out more Ember" The voice full of nothingness spoke from the mirror. The girl playing with fire clenched her fist, crushing the life out of the piece of fire.

"Gladly" She giggled.

--

Sailor Moon was running.

"_What do we do now?" Serena asked._

"_Well…we use you as bait" Tia stated matter-of-factly. _

"_We…use me as BAIT?" Serena squealed._

"_They want you" Lea smile ruefully, "This is the only way we can think of to get them out where we can fight." She sighed._

"_You do remember Glacia was going after you. And because they have the other scouts, it more likely that they'll go after you than us to get a matched set" Asha pointed out._

She stumbled on a stick, then righted herself and kept running.

"_If we make it look like you running from us, that will give us a reason to follow you" Lea decided, "they might try to recruit you as opposed to catch you. It all depends on whether it is Ember or Forest really."_

_Tia turned to grin at Serena._

"_So, how fast can you run?" she asked evilly._

Ahead of her she could see nothing but a long strip of path. She huffed in the cold air, wishing she could stop and catch her breath.

Then suddenly, she saw a girl of about 16 standing in her path. She skidded to a halt to avoid crashing. The girl smiled, viciously.

"Sailor Moon?" She held out a hand. In it she held five scout sticks.

"No" whispered Serena. She looked up at the girl. In the back of her mind, she knew this must be Ember, with wild fire-red hair and eyes that flickered hypnotically like a candle flame.

"Your scouts could not hold up against us." Said Ember, closing her fist over the rods and making them disappear in a burst of fire. She laughed, and grabbed Serena's arm, twisting it behind her back. Serena cried out.

"You would do better just to join us!" she whispered in Serena's ear. Serena struggled.

"N-never!" she said defiantly.

"Put her down Ember!" Came Tia's voice. Ember laughed.

"A fight? Ooh, I can't wait" she smiled cruelly, dropping Serena and creating a cage of Fire around her. Serena shrank back from the flames.

"Ow, hot" She murmured, slightly hysterically.

Tia scowled.

"Come little Ice Queen, I'll melt you till your nothing but a puddle of water" Ember beckoned her over, laughing gleefully.

"Lea!" Tia snapped. For once Lea didn't argue.

"On it boss" She said, and flipped over to Serena's cage, landing perfectly right next to it.

"Without the gymnastics would have been fine" Tia shouted absently, but most of her attention was on Ember.

--

"I feel really useless" Serena muttered. Lea grinned.

"We all feel like that once in a while. But don't, didn't you defeat Queen Beryl and the Doom phantom, and those aliens? You can't fight 'em all" She gave the thumbs up and placed a hand to her cage bars.

"Fire, I am you're master, obey me" she muttered, and the fire disappeared.

"Thanks" Serena said simply.

"Your welcome" Lea smiled at her, and turned to watch Tia.

--

Tia took a step forward.

"You are seriously going to fight me, little princess? This should be good, I haven't had a challenge in a while" Ember grinned in anticipation her eyes flaring.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tia glared.

"I'm shaking in my boots. Oh wait, I left them at home today." Ember looked at a bare foot. "If you want to fight…" she ran at her, converting two pieces of flame into two weapons that looked like X's, "…Than FIGHT!"

Tia hissed and jumped out of the way. She held out a hand, and the moonlight hit it.

She jumped away again as Ember threw one of her things at her, but this time when she landed she was holding a long blue staff topped with a milky white crystal.

"Ice!" she cried, and the air in front of her froze into a wall, then shattered, forming shards that flew at Ember. Ember smiled.

"You have to try harder than that" She teased, as she threw an X. It spun in front of her, deflecting most of the shards except for on which grazed past her shoulder. She snarled.

"Do I now?" Tia smirked. Raising her staff to the sky, she brought her other hand to the base.

"Moon, POWER!" she cried. A shaft of moonlight shone through the now clear crystal, deflecting it towards Ember.

Embers eyes widened in fear.

"No!" she screamed, using her X's as shields.

"It won't work" Tia said calmly, as the beam of moonlight hit the X's and disintegrated them into dust.

"Damit!" Ember yelled as the moonlight touched her, freeze her into an ice statue, which then crumbled down into dust. A soft breeze blew the pile of dust away. Tia bent down and retrieved a small red crystal. She breathed on it and it turned silver. She pocketed it and turned around, the staff disappearing.

"Great Job" Asha said softly. Tia grinned.

--

"My parents are going to kill me!" Serena screamed, when she looked at time on her phone.

"Not to worry" Asha said calmly "I called them and said you were sleeping over at Molly's. Then I called Molly and told her that you were coming over later. So, you're expected at Molly's before 12, and it's only…10:30" She smile reassuringly.

"Oh" Said Serena intelligently.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow!" Tia said cheerfully.

"Okay…" Serena smiled at shrugged. "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

The three girls waved as Serena ran off.

"Poor girl" Asha murmured.

"How about us?" Tia asked, teasingly.

"You could never be poor" Lea told her, and ducked the blow Tia aimed at her head.

"Come one, let's go home." Asha said, laughing. She turned and began to walk back. Tia and Lea caught up quickly, still arguing.

* * *

So, thats that done. Thanks you for reading, stay tuned for the next installment, when I can get around to writing it. Well, with any luck I may finish before christmas. Half way though this story already, i think it's nearly the most I've ever written for one story, although I did actually plan this story out so that might be why. I really need a better title for this story though-any sujestions are really welcome!


	6. Dark forest

Hello! Chapter 6 already! that means I've updated twice in one week! but it is the holidays after all.

Thank all those who reveiwed for you input. Spastic-Fairy, next chapter is the one you are waiting for. mwahahahahahahaha!

I think possibly I rusjed through this chapter a little to fast, but I also think it's my longest so far, so I guess...Well, just read and find out for yourselves!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Dark forest.**

"Ember has failed us" the nothing voice told the man standing in the middle of what appeared to be a clearing in a dark forest. He held a small yellow flower to his nose.

"Ember always was to head strong" The man replied, in a voice that reminded one of old fairytales, lost in dark forests and the dangers that lurked there.

"I take it you have a plan, Forest" The nothing voice commented. The man smirked.

"When do I not have a plan?"

Small yellow petals floated to the ground of the empty clearing.

--

When Serena got to class the next day, still on time, it was only to discover that the teacher was away. She sat down in her seat.

"I wonder who our relief teacher will be" Tia said excitedly from beside her.

"I don't know" Serena replied truthfully. Then she blinked.

"Wha-! When did you get here!" she jumped, and turned. Tia grinned and gave the victory sign.

"Just then" She giggled.

The door slide open and a tall man walked in.

"I hop he's our relief!" Tia whispered. "He's hot!"

Serena would have to agree. The man had dark brown hair and bright forest green eyes. He was very good looking. There was a hush in the classroom as the other students noticed the man.

Clang!

Serena jumped and turned around to see that Lea had dropped her pen. She was staring at the man with an expression of shock and suspicion. Then she looked around to see everyone staring at her, blinked, blushed, and picked up her pen.

"Oops, sorry!" she apologized sheepishly.

"Is something wrong miss?" The man asked, with a note of concern.

"Even his voice is hot." Tia murmured to Serena.

"Oh, no, no, nothing's wrong." Lea replied brightly.

"If you insist." The man seemed to accept her answer. He looked around at the room of students.

"Good morning, I will be your substitute teacher for Miss Haruka. My name is Mr. Wood"

"You know, for some reason, he looks familiar," Tia said thoughtfully.

--

"LUNCH!" Tia screamed as the bell went. Everyone left in the classroom looked at her strangely, but she just grinned at them.

"You have no shame" Asha commented, shaking her head as she walked over to the two. Lea followed her.

The four of them sat down outside.

"Wasn't that relief teacher hot" Tia sighed. Asha hid a giggle. Lea stared at her in disgust.

"Hot?!" she squealed, her voice going up several octaves, "Tia, do you know who that _was_!"

"Uh, no. should I?" Tia smiled aimlessly.

Asha put her hand over Lea mouth before she could say anything.

"Tia, that was Forest" she said patronizingly.

"Oh" Said Tia, embarrassed

"Who?" asked Serena, feeling clueless.

"The third of Lord Orion's minions, Forest" Asha said softly.

Lea pushed Asha's hand away.

"Tia, you have a boyfriend!" she said, annoyed, "Must you fall for every hot guy, even the evil ones."

Tia shrugged.

"What can I say? But, you're right I guess." She giggled, "No one is hotter than Leon" she sighed dreamily.

"That's her boyfriend," Asha informed Serena.

"Now, girls, don't you think we should deal with Forest?' She asked serenely.

"Oh, right" Lea made a face, "I almost forgot."

"Now?" Tia looked mournfully at the rest of her lunch.

"Yeah, now" Asha said and dragged her to her feet. She turned to Serena.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Yeah" Serena stood up and followed.

--

Forest stood in the middle of Serena's class room, and he turned when Asha opened the door. Serena could have sworn that his forest green hair and dark brown eyes had been the other way round this morning, but she couldn't remember quite clearly.

"Give it up!" tia glared at him. He kindly smiled at her. Suddenly Serena couldn't remember what they were doing here.

"You don't need to fight me. I'm your friend." He held out a hand. And it was true, of course, Serena couldn't imagine this man not bring a friend. Why had they ever thought he was an enemy?

Beside her she could see Tia take a step forward, and Lea grab the back of her uniform, with on hand to her ear, she appeared to be struggling against something.

"Asha!" she bit out. Asha nodded.

Serena didn't understand. Why were they trying to fight this man who only wanted to be their friend. She took a step backwards, confused.

"Forest, stop it" Asha said firmly. He looked at her, as if confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but she smiled and shook her head.

"Doesn't work on me, especially since I'm on home ground here" She drew a line in front of her with a glowing fingertip. The line solidified and she grabbed it with one hand. She drew a line with the other had from the first back to her ear, and then she was holding a draw bow, pointing it at Forest.

"Why?" Serena whispered.

"Power of the mind is difficult to fight" Forest smiled, but this smile seemed to be full of poison.

"It seems I can't control you, but can you say the same from your friends?" He lifted a hand. Tia clamped her hands over her ears and fell to her knees.

"I will not obey you" she ground out. He looked puzzled.

"You said it yourself. They are my friends. They will fight" Asha smiled sadly, and then released the arrow.

"Earth, POWER!" she yelled.

"It seems there is no hope. Listen well, moon princess, to the cries of the one you love!" He cried out as the arrow struck his chest. He dissolved into a pile of leafs, that floated down to the ground, along with a small green crystal. Asha Breathed on it, turning it bronze, and turned.

"Serena?" She asked. Serena shook her head, getting rid of the hazy feeling.

"I'm okay, I think" She said slowly.

"That's good" Asha sighed.

"Tia?" Lea knelt beside the blonde girl. Tia looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asha asked, moving over to the two girls.

"When he was trying…to posses me…I heard a voice. It was Orion, he said…he said they have Leon!" She said, and fainted.

* * *

Ah, the mysterious Leon, our favorite Moon Princesses boyfriend! he shall turn up next chapter, but beware! there are some suprises in story. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! okay, I'll shut up now and get to writing the next chapter. Till then!


	7. True ememy revealed

Well, finally a new chapter! I'm so sorry about the wait...I was completely and utterly STUMPED on the whole Tia-Leon scene, which you'll get when you read that far. Good, I am really bad at anything vaugly hinting at serious sappiness or romance. romantic comady, however, i can do. So a great thanks to **Spastic-Fairy** who wrote that section for me. I re-wroded a bit but from the bits "Leon just stared..." and "Red to green" is all her. you can tell a little, our writting styles are different. So, now, to get on with the story! and once again, sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 7-True Enemy revealed**

"Fainting helped, how?" Lea asked as Tia opened her eyes. Tia blinked, and sat up.

"Sorry, I guess it seemed like the best reaction at the time" she joked weakly. Lea rolled her eyes.

"And you wondered why they always wanted you to play the lead" she said, shaking her head. Tia giggled softly. Lea grinned at her.

"There, now that's more like it" she said triumphantly, "Fainting doesn't solve anything. Now that you're awake we can decide what to do next!"

Tia looked around; they were back at their apartment. Asha and Serena sat drinking hot chocolate, Asha serenely and Serena just looking confused.

Noticing that Tia was awake and looking at them, Serena laced her mug down.

"Now, will somebody please tell me WHO IS LEON?" she asked, frustrated, it was obvious she had asked the question before.

"Now, now" Asha said calmly, in a tone of voice that made one want to hit her.

"We told you, Leon is..." Lea began, but Tia finished.

"The future king of the moon, my boyfriend and fiancé, not to mention smart and hot and…did I mention handsome" she sighed dreamily.

"That's usually what the word hot in that context means, yes," Lea said, hiding her face in her hands.

"But now…we must save him" Tia spoke with such fierce determination that it would have been funny if it wasn't so serious.

"Yes, but we don't know where his is" Asha said calmly.

"Actually…I do" Lea remarked slowly.

Silence fell. Lea held up a hand before Tia could say anything.

"Aza sent me a message" she held out what appeared to be a small bird made entirely of fire.

"He says that Orion has 'invited' us to his castle, and that Leon will be there, kind of like a…a challenge, to welcome us. Aza and the girls will meet us there, but we'll probably get there first"

"Serena?" Serena looked up at Asha, who held her hand out to the sailor scout, a question in her eyes.

"Of course I'm coming" Serena stood up.

"Okay." Said Tia, "Let's go"

--

The four scouts stood in front of a large, black castle, with towers that looked pointy enough to kill someone and a large, menacing, open, drawbridge.

"Why is it always black?" Tia asked, "I mean black is a wonderful colour! I love black! And this castle is pretty medieval. I thought this was the modern age."

"Tia" Lea said, placing a hand on the silver scout's shoulder comfortingly. Tia grinned ruefully.

"Sorry, babbling. Okay then," she took a breath, "lets go in"

They made their way over the drawbridge, and through the dark courtyard full of statues that were shaped like frightened people in a variety of poses.

"He has really bad taste," Tia said, wrinkling her nose. Serena had noticed Tia had a habit of talking a lot when she was nervous.

"Well, he is evil" Lea replied, "and no, I don't think these are real people." She continued as Tia looked at them curiously.

"They aren't" Asha reassured the other girls. "Now come on."

"I'd assume he's going to meet us in the entrance hall" Lea whispered, "From what I did of medieval history, that would be this way" she pointed at a large door, over which a gargoyles face glared at them.

"That's a pretty nice gargoyle" Lea remarked, as they pushed open the door.

"Only you" murmured Tia, as they slipped into the dark hall.

As cliché as it was, as soon as they walked into the hall, the door slammed shut behind them, and the candles lining the walls flickered to life. A light appeared at the bottom of the staircase that lead up into the dark. A figure sat there.

"Welcome" Said a voice that sent chills down the four girl's spines. It seemed to come from all around them.

"Orion!" Tia hissed.

"I hope you enjoy this little gift I have left you. Now, show me a good scene!" the voice laughed.

At the base of the stairs, a man sat, leaning on what appeared to Serena to be a spear. As the voice receded into the darkness, the man moved, and stood. He was wearing a long black coat and black pants, with a white shirt. The only colour that seemed to be about him was his longish orange-brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail and dull red eyes. Those eyes looked at them, blank and as if they weren't really seeing.

Tia emitted a half-strangled exclamation.

"Leon-" she whispered.

The man gave no trace of recognition, but leveled his spear at them, and attacked.

"Tia!" Lea yelled, as she made no effort to move. Lea grimaced, and pushed her bodily out of the path of the spear. She gave a small cry of pain as the spear grazed by her side.

"Snap out of it, sister" she pushed herself of the ground and met Leon's next advance with her sword, blocking and pushing the spear away from where Tia sat motionless.

"Damm" she swore and moved back, standing in front of her sister. Leon came at them again, but a streak of bronze hummed through the air and his spear was knocked out of his grasp. Asha stood with her bow pointed at Leon, already preparing another arrow.

"No! Don't hurt him" Tia called, the clang from when Leon's spear hit the ground seemed to have shaken her out of her stupor.

"We don't seem to have a choice," Lea admitted as she glanced over at Tia. Leon went after his fallen spear, but Serena got there first and kicked it further away.

"There's always a choice" Tia quoted, and stood up slowly. Leon just stared at Tia as she walk towards him.

"Leon?" Tia moved closer holding out her hand. There was a flash of green in his eyes, but they quickly turned back to red, a dagger forming in his hand.

"Leon… It's me Tia" She tried again, moving closer once more. She screamed as the dagger embedded itself into her shoulder. Another dagger appeared in Leon's hand. He closed his eyes like he was trying to fight something. When he opened them, there was another flash of green but it stayed longer this time.

"Leon please…" Tia held her shoulder as she took another step closer. The dagger wavered before falling from his grip.

"Tia…" He groaned. Tia ran to him catching him before he fell. His eyes changed from red to green. Tia smiled and tears ran down her face as she held him close. His eyes closed.

Lea slumped to the ground in relief and held a hand to her side. Serena watched as the spear she had been guarding dissolved into dust, and she too collapsed.

Asha ran over to Tia and as the dagger in her shoulder dissolved as well, placed her hands to the wound and concentrated. The wound closed and she sighed, turning her attentions to Leon and feeling fro a pulse.

"He's fine" She reassured Tia, who relaxed finally.

And the doors suddenly slammed open…

* * *

This is possibly my second longest chapter...I try to limit myself to two pages, and this was two and a bit. anyway, it should be too long till chapter 8, becasue i wrote half of it while i was still stuck on chapter 7...and also Aza turns up then so I can just use my brother as a muse. It works quite well. So, three new characters, and I hope to post it soon! till then!


	8. Backup!

**Hey everyone! sorry for the wait, I've actually had this written for a while but I just haven't been able to put it up. anyway, the excitment builds! the answer to last chapters cliffhanger!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Backup!**

Lea grinned and put hid her face in her hand, Asha relaxed and smiled tiredly, and Tia began to giggle hysterically. Serena just looked from the door to the girls, confused.

A boy stood in the doorway, with a long thin sword slung over his shoulder, a sword a little like Lea's, with fire flickering over the silver blade. He had light brown hair and topaz eyes, just off the gold of Lea's. He looked menacing to Serena, but Lea had begun to chuckle now. She lifted her face from her hand, and shook her head.

"Hello Aza"

The boy grinned cheerfully enough, and walked over to his sister.

"You started without us" he said, acting hurt.

"You're far to bloodthirsty" Lea sighed tiredly. "We were expecting you to be something a little more…"

"Evil?" a girl supplied. She and another other girl had actually been standing behind Aza for a while, but Serena hadn't noticed, as Aza stood out more.

The first girl had short green hair, cheerful brown eyes and a easy grin.

"Hello, you must be Serena. I'm Viva, Asha's sidekick" she held out a hand. "I'm the sailor scout of…Fauna?" she shrugged, and grinned.

Serena looked at the other girl. She had shortish blue hair, braided into tiny plaits at the base of her neck, and Aqua eyes. She noticed Serena's gaze and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tasha, of the winds. I'm Tia's sidekick, of Viva's going to go down that route" she looked at Viva and made a face.

"And that would be the infamous Aza?" Serena joked lightly, looking at the boy. He looked at her, not sure how to take that comment.

"Infamous? You got that right" he grinned cheekily.

"What did she do, kiss him?" he added as he saw Leon lying on the floor and Tia next to him. Lea shook her head.

"Well…long story" she replied.

"Okay" Aza shrugged, uninterested.

"Anyway" Aza continued, "Just leave him there, he'll be fine, we have an Evil person to kill"

"Aza, you have no heart," Tia, rather than sounding bitter, just sounded like she'd heard it all before.

"Yup" Aza agreed cheerfully.

"You never change" Lea said. "Anyway, you're quite right; I think it's past time we dealt with this guy"

Tasha and Viva looked at each other.

"We'll take Leon back home, and come back later" Viva said, and took him from Tia. Tasha held out a hand and a num-chuk appeared in her hand. She snapped the handles apart and twirled them around her hands, finally snapping them outwards. A gust of wind swirled through the room and Leon rose from the ground and drifted out the door. Tasha and Viva followed her, waving good bye. There was silence for a while and then Lea placed a hand on Tia's shoulder and motioned up the stairs. Tia rose and walked after Lea Serena and Asha, followed by Aza, began up the stairs after them. Aza's loud singing broke the silence.

"Hi-ho, Hi-ho, it's off to fight we go"

Lea giggled softly.

--

They walked softly down a long corridor, made of a black stone lined with statues that seemed to be watching them as they walked past.

"Creepy…" whimpered Tia.

"Hmm, they are pretty cool" Lea agreed. Tia scowled.

"Not what I meant!" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?' Aza asked loudly. Tia glared at he, but he wasn't looking.

"Reckon we could get a few of these at home?' he asked his sister.

"Well, I'd love to, but mother is so particular about the decorations. Although, it is a whooping great castle. Maybe she won't notice." Lea replied hopefully.

"Wouldn't bet on it…mother notices EVERYTHING" Aza said, sighing.

"Will you guys be quieter!" Tia whispered forcefully.

"I think she's scared," Asha noted to Serena in the background.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" Yelled Viva as she and Tasha ran to catch up with them. Tia blinked.

"God, I'm surrounded by them!" she announced to a statue as she passed it. It turned it's head to watch her as she went past. She squeaked and backed into Tasha.

"Okay, now I'm freaked" she said shakily.

"It's just a statue" Tasha replied, watching it.

"Whatever!" Tia said in a huff and went to stand behind the girl with a giant sword. It gave her a slight feeling of safety.

"Geeze Tia…" Lea muttered softly, shaking her head.

"I don't know if anyone else noticed, but we're here!" Viva announced, pointing up. There was a wall infrount of them and the corridor continued on higher up. If one backed back they could just see the gleaming silver and black of a very impressive door.

"Ow!" said Aza as he backed away from the wall.

"Only you" Tia murmured.

"Hmm, what was that?' Aza asked.

"Uh, never mind" Tia quickly replied.

"So, how do we get up there?" Serena broke into the conversation.

"We fly!" said Tasha before anyone else could speak and jumped upwards. She landed up the top of the wall and waved cheekily down at them

"Oh, wait a sec!" Asha said, but Tasha was out of hearing.

"Oh well, I guess we wait a bit" Tia said cheerfully, sitting down.

"Nah, I think I could make handholds!" Lea remarked, and placed a hand to the wall.

"It would help if there was hot air, then we could fly to." She murmured to her brother, who had walked over to help her make holes in the wall.

"No plants?" Tia asked Asha hopefully, but wilted when Asha shook her head.

"Nope, sorry" she replied.

"Well, coming?" Lea called down from where she was climbing up. Viva shrugged and began to follow. The three remaining girls looked at each other, sighed, and began to carefully scale the wall up onto the top. Tia breathed a sigh of relief as she reached solid ground again.

"It's not that far to fall," Viva muttered absently, but most of her attention was fixated on the door. The others looked at each other, and then Asha stepped forwards and pushed on the door. It swung open without a sound.

* * *

Hmm, gotta love Aza. sorry, Tia your a little off character in this chapter but i needed someone to act like that and you fit the description the best. no, don't kill me. please.

anyway, now i have to write chapter 9. i currently have no insperation...no idea how I'm going to do this. I've written the end though... Well, my aim is to finished this whole story by christmas, at the latest new years, so, I'll try my best!

Damm all this homework -mutters darkly-

Till next time!


	9. The End of Everything

Wow! i actually kept to my Deadline! The last cahpter is up, and 5 hours before Christmas! So...on with the story! please read the ending Authors Note.

Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who actually reads this! I love you all! Well...maybe.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- The End of Everything**

They entered a large, impressive pure black room. The roof was high and arched, large mirrors were in place of windows at the opposite end of the hall. The design was that of a chapel, pews of black marble lined the space and ahead, behind the alter of silver and black, was a statue of tremendous proportions, depicting an indescribable monster.

Seated on the alter was a smiling boy. He appeared no older then 10, with neat black hair and pearly white teeth. His smile was beautiful, so innocent, not a threat. He opened his eyes and they were the abyss, drawing you in to the nothing, losing sense of reality, but it was fine, that's where you wanted to be…And then he spoke.  
"Welcome" The nothing voice said. The boy's smile turned cruel, and he laughed.

"Orion" Hissed Tia.

"You made it…now I have someone to play with" he leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, smiling pleasantly.

"So in other words…you were bored" Lea laughed, "You did all this because you were _bored_?"

Orion's expression turned thoughtful.

"Well…I supposed you could say that" he said dubiously, then brightened. "But now you're all here…won't you play with me?"

Without warning, a gapping hole appeared in the floor before him. Swirling winds pulled them towards the chaos. Lea cursed and slammed her sword into the ground, using it as an anchor. Letting go with one hand, she grabbed the arm of the closest person to her and pulled them towards her, turning her head against the wind she saw Asha call up a wall of plants to protect the others. She and Tia had been standing further away, and it was Tia's arm that she held.

"How are you going to get out of this, hero's?" Orion's voice cut effortlessly trough the wind, mocking.

Lea felt her grip on Tia slip. Tia pulled her other hand to her staff and, struggling against the pull, called up a wall of ice. The pull of the wind stopped as the barrier sprung up around them.

"I can't keep it up forever!" Tia shouted over the noise. Lea grinned.

"So don't!"

Tia glanced sharply at her sister. Lea pointed to the four mirrors. Then they both looked at each other.

"Got it!" Lea said suddenly. She concentrated, drawing on her link with her brother. Aza turned his attention from Orion to yell something at Asha, who grimaced and waved over to Tia and Lea.

"The minion's will back us" Lea yelled to Tia, "Serena and Asha will take the left side. Now….move!"

At that instant Tia dropped her barrier of Ice and clung onto Lea as a gust of wind pushed them to the side of the room, courtesy of Tasha. Lea grabbed onto the half wall surrounding the room and knew Tia had done the same.

Lea pulled herself to the top of the half wall. She stood, keeping the wall close to her back. The pull of the wind was much less here, at the very edge of the room, just as they had suspected. She couldn't look around, although the temptation to see what was happening was great. She focused on the mirror to distract herself and began to sidle along to her destination.

She heard Asha shout of triumph and the shattering sound of glass breaking. Not long after there was another crash, as the second mirror was destroyed. Orion screamed in rage. Now it was up to her and Tia.

Lea flinched as shrapnel sliced her above her eye. Blood ran down her face, blinding her outermost eye. She couldn't pause to do anything about it, and eye wounds bleed a lot anyway, there was nothing she could do but shut her eye tightly and pray to whoever was listening that she got to the mirror in one piece.

Behind her she heard the third mirror shatter into a thousand pieces, and felt the wind lessen. Orion snarled somewhere close.

Ice shattered somewhere to her left, and she could sense Tia's magic.

"Look at me, I'm right in front of you" Tia's voice came, tormenting, "You want my sister? You'll have to get through me first!"

Finally, Lea felt the coolness of glass under her fingers. She heard the sounds of fighting get closer, she hadn't much time. In her left hand she raised her sword, and with all her strength, brought it down on the mirror, jumping out of the way as soon as she heard the glass smash.

She fell to one knee as she landed, exhausted. She wiped the blood out of her eye, and held her hand over so she could see. She saw Orion's face contorted in rage, the chaos pit gone. Tia raised her staff and ice encircled him. Asha raised her bow and aimed.

"Quickly Lea!" she called out as she loosed the arrow. Lea found a last burst of strength, and leaping towards Orion, struck him once, as Asha's arrow imbedded itself in his heart.

He screamed in pain, and then there was nothing left of him.

The group in the chapel was a quiet one. Aza was lying on the floor with a cap pulled over his eyes, for all accounts asleep. Viva had collapsed in a heap on the floor, not bothering to move to somewhere more comfortable, Tasha was sitting against the wall and Serena was watching the place Orion had been, as if expecting something to happen. Tia walked over and began to talk softly.

Asha had healed Lea's eye, although she now had a small scar over her left eye. She sighed.

"The other sailor scouts have been returned home." Asha informed her. "They don't remember anything that happened."

Tia walked over to aza and planted a swift kick to the side. He sat up and glared at her, but she merely giggled.

"Come on guys…I think it's time to go home," she said. Viva and Tasha groaned simultaneously and dragged themselves up to their feet.

Lea sighed in releif. Then she chuckled.

"So, now that we've save the world from impending doom…" she began. Everyone looked at her.

"…Yes?" Tia asked suspiciously. Lea stretched and grinned at her.

"What shall we do tomorrow?"

* * *

Hmmm...I really like that ending line. Anyway, I know I said I was going to do an Epilouge. Well, I changed my mind, mainly becasue the things i need to chnage in this fic were brought to my attention. So, I'm going to re-write this fic, but i thought I'd write the last chapter first so you have something to read and i dont leave you hanging. Thank my brother for forcing me to write this, by the way. The epilouge may or may nhot be in the re-written version, becasue I dont know what to write for one, I forgot what i was going to do.

The re-written version will probably just be called Three, or Trinity, and it will be different, but not too much. DOn't expect it before next year, or the end of the holidays most likely, I'm going away. But anyway, if you're interested, keep an eye out. I'll do my best. For now, signing off!


	10. NOTE

9/9/09

So, if anyone who reads this is interested, I've started the second version. (I know, finally, dont kill me Tia...). So if you look on my profile page it should be up sometime today, as soon as I get a title. If anyone reads it, I shall be estatic. Yeah...

10/9/09

When i say re-written, I mean completely and utterly, the girls will be different kinds of sailor scouts, the same element, but different names - Lea will be Sailor Electra for example. Serena will hopefully fit into the plot a whole lot better and if not she'll just get kidnapped too...The plot line will be different as well. The prolouge just sounds the same. Sorry, just clearing that up.


End file.
